A New Way of Meeting
by CuteOverload
Summary: What if Bella and Edward had met differently? How would there relationship change and how would it stay the same?


It was my first day of high school, saying I was nervous would be an understatement. I was terrified, after my last school experience who could blame me?

My name is Bella Swan, and I am being stalked by a lunatic who thinks he's a vampire. I mean, don't get me wrong, okay vampires are so fucking hot. But this guy isn't actually a vampire he's a loser who thinks he is a vampire. He has greasy brown hair, he's really fucking pale because he stays inside all say being a loser and he lives in a really weird house in the woods.

He lives with these two weird twenty year old serial killers who steal teenagers off the street and pretend to be their parent. Anyway, that's the gist of things.

My dad drops me off down the road from school (my dad's like, so embarrassing, his car is like, two years old it's so lame so I get him to drop me off as far away as possible from school), I go to school bulding and tehn I saw him. He was sat outside the gates, watching me. I let out an orgasm of pleasure, but quickly stopped myself. _NO WAY HE'S A LOSER NERD BOY HE'S NOT HOT _I inwardly yelled at myself.

I forced myself to walk past him, I new he would follow me to school because he was a loser and stuff, and a creepy stalker.

"Hello belle-a." He says, his britich accent was really strong, it was sooooooooo hot.

"Go away b-baka!" I squealed, he made my heart go doki-doki. I tried to walk past him, but he pushed me into the school fountain, everyone stared at me and I blushed.

"No." He said sxily. I almost cried with annoyance and laust. "R u alright tho, you look a little wet."

"No fuck you." I say, "u are a baka ugly loser nerd. Go way."

He made a face and started crying endless tears, I almost felt bad as I pushed my self out of the fountain to go to school. I just hoped his family wasn't there either.

I sat in Biology and was sad, it turned out that the guy's family had moved with him to this school so I had to sit next to his weird adopted sister.

"Hello you fucking little mortal 'uman" Said alice cutlery (she was his sister) she was sharpening knives on her table, threateniinglly.

"Oh my god go away, u're not AS PRETTY AS ME!" I ylled because I was just SO annoyed. The teacher was really mad and sent me out, and outside the classroom, HE was there.

"Hell my love" he said coolly. "I love you, by the way my name is edwurd."

"Edwurd is a freaking dum NAME YOU LITTLE PIMP BAG." I said quietly. I was just so annoyed.

"You've hurt my feelings." He said and he started to crey again.

"I dun care." I said and walked away, he was a loser.

"Belle do u wanna read this yaoi manga?" asked my best friend tiffany, she was really cool and nice, and she loved Japanese stuff cos she was Asian.

"Hells yeah." I said, for I was a otaku just like all geeks gurls lol.

I read the manga, but the blond cutlery girl came up to me and stabbed my arm with an axe.

"WTF ARE YOU DOING BEIN MEAN TO MY ADOPYED VAMPIRE BROTHER YOU ANNOYING MARY-SUE GIRL." She whipered in my ears. I shrugged. She walked away.

"That's a nasty stab." Tiffany said sadly.

"It's just a flesh wound." I say bravely, I was so brave btw. We went outside and swirlied a bunch of 11 year ods because that's what cool, popular girls do.

At the end of the day I had forbidden my dad from pciking me up from school because of his car. But it wuz reaining,

"Ill drive u ome." Said edwurd cutlery, I wasnted to resist but his car was just so…NEW. It was a new make by ford and it was the best thing ever.

"ok." I said resentfully. But when I was going to the car, a truck hit me, and I nearly died.

I woke in a hopitale. All the cutlery were there, the crazy parents, the angry blonde ones and edwurd, the light reflected off his british face.

"Are u okay belle." He asked, I smiled.

"I'm okay cos of you."

"Actually u r okay because the car that hit you was going 1 mile per hour, so yeah." Said the sassy ginger cutlery with the Scottish texas accent. I glared at him.

"WOW fuck u." I say, edqurd hi fives me.

"We r frend now." Says alice, I say,

"Yeah okay."

I made out with Edqurd all day and all night, his lips tasted really cold and gross, I dunno why, until I funally did know why because he told me.

"Bella I am actually a vampire." He said, I was so shocked I pisssed my self

"shut up no ur not

"I am a vampire." Those were his last words, because buffy came up from behind him and stabbed him in the back, so he turned around and then she stabbed him with a stake thru the heart.

"u just got punked child." She said, then she disaspeared and I started crying.


End file.
